


Family Ties

by SundayMoon



Series: The Smallest Clan [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Mitsuki and Sarada and Boruto are bffs, Mitsuki is good with kids, everything is adorable and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayMoon/pseuds/SundayMoon
Summary: Mitsuki loves his teammates, but he loves his goddaughter most of all





	

“Suki-oji?”

“Yes, Seiko?” Mitsuki asked patiently, long sleeves engulfing the smallest Uzumaki-Uchiha’s hand as he guided their shared brush. The three-and-a-half-year-old insisted she learn how to write her name after spotting some of Mitsuki’s calligraphy. He will admit: she’s quite good for a toddler.

“Will you love the new baby more than me?” Mitsuki subtly tightened his grip on his goddaughter’s chubby hand and rested his chin on the tip of her ebony hair. It settled, perfectly placed, on top of her braided coil as he thought.

Mitsuki resisted the urge deny the girl’s question and move on immediately. Seiko was an abnormal child--a genius like her late great-uncle--and she only asked questions after she’d thought through all the possibilities and determined there was more she could not teach herself. This particular question, so typical of children her age, was atypical for Seiko herself. Which meant the place she asked from was her heart and not her head, and she was likely asking something much bigger than the words implied.

With that in mind, Mitsuki cuddled Seiko as closely as he could. She melted into his chest and began playing with the end of his snowy locks (they were longer than hers, and she absolutely coveted them).

“I will love you and the new baby just the same. Just like I love you and your parents the same,” Mitsuki said calmly, his palm firmly anchoring the little girl he adored like his own, “But you and I will always have a special bond. Just like the one you have with your parents and your grandparents, because you were the first. We learned from you as much as you learned from us, and you helped us be ready for any other babies that may come.”

Seiko brushed the crown of her head against Mitsuki’s collarbone like an affectionate puppy, completely unperturbed when she wound the edge of his outer robes around her in a complicated half-knot. She truly was like a burrowing animal at times; she loved physical affection.

“Promise?” Seiko asked, airy child voice filled to the brim with insecurity.

“Forever,” Mitsuki said firmly.

“Okay.”

\------------

“Mitsuki-oji!” Seiko cried happily, briefly breaking her normally-stoic preteen aura to barrel headfirst into her godfather’s chest. The S-class nin simply grinned and cushioned her assault with a bit of chakra to his feet and his breastbone: no need to break someone with a bit of affection.

“Hello, Seiko,” Mitsuki greeted, carefully lifting the medical files in his hand over the girls enthusiastic grip. As Sakura’s newly named successor, he didn’t want to give any of his future subordinates any reason to dislike him, “What brings you to the Tower?”

A cloud of angst and frustration wafted off the village’s youngest Chuunin as she grumbled something unintelligible. Mitsuki raised one brow and waited.

“Oji-chan doesn’t have time for my training today. He’s helping Sumi with her Sharingan.” Mitsuki carefully patted Seiko’s back as she continued to hang off of his like an overgrown leech. Ah, yes. The Uchiha-Uzumaki sisters were known throughout the village for both their fierce love and fiercer competition. An attempted kidnapping the year before had resulted in Sumi awakening her Sharingan at age eight. Since Seiko had always had the Byakugan, the awakening itself was not the issue. Rather, it was Seiko’s particularly jealous adoration of her grandfather.

“And, um…” Seiko continued, face flushing and tone uncharacteristically shy, “My team is off the roster until Kin’s knee heals…” Mituski patiently waited for her reason.

“Would you teach me Kenjutsu?” Seiko’s words blended together like hastily splattered paint and it was all Mitsuki could do not to blink owlishly. He opened his mouth to tell her no; to tell her she should ask her grandmother for medical training or her other grandfather for combat training. Hell, for all that she’s less famous, Hinata could certainly teach Seiko more than Mitsuki.

But his goddaughter is still hiding her face against him and she reminds him just a bit too much of her younger self. The girl who’s always been as emotional as she is determined to hide; the genius who’s stuck between legends.

So he says something different.

“The Katana has never been my choice weapon,” Mitsuki says, carefully even, “For all that I appreciate it, I am average at best.”

Seiko makes to pull away, ducks her chin against Mitsuki’s robes in an early bid to hide her eyes, but Mitsuki keeps his palm firmly where it is, “But I will always teach you what I know.”

A dozen drills and several split knuckles later, Mitsuki expected Seiko to chock her first Katana practice up to curiosity and let it go. It seemed she was set to constantly surprise him, though, because two days later, she’s back with fire in her lavender eyes.

Mitsuki was more than familiar with that particular look: he’d seen reflected in her parents far too many times to count.

So he raised his sword and got to work.

\------------------

Mitsuki nodded to Neju Hyuga-Yamanaka as he exited the hospital room, teenage visage as smooth and serene as ever. (As the first born of two major clan heirs and the son of one of Konoha's most famous spitfires, the world expected the lavender-eyed young man to be vicious and cunning. In a bought of cosmic irony, he’d been born an academic and a pacifist; he’d become a shinobi all the same, sure, but he spent the vast majority of his time in the hospital rather than the field.) He specialized in neonatal care, and had assisted his honorary grandmother, Sakura, with the birth of his newest cousin. Hence his presence outside Seiko’s birthing room.

Mitsuki allowed himself one moment to close his eyes and remember before he moved towards the soft whispers of the hospital room: to remember a ebony haired little girl with a serious gaze; a teenager with a determined jaw; and a scared new jounin-sensei with the weight of her name’s expectations. At twenty-three, Seiko was every bit a confident adult, but she hadn’t always been. And for all that he wished her happiness and security, it saddened Mitsuki to know that his goddaughter was so grown. Made him feel old in a way his always-silvery hair and faint wrinkles never had.

With a steeling breath Mitsuki lightly rapped on the door frame and let himself in. From the hospital bed, Seiko smiled a pleased but tired grin; a look often seen by any medical professional. As the head of Konoha's hospital, Mitsuki was no stranger to the satisfied but exhausted aura of new parents.

Although it was early--five at the latest--Mitsuki was surprised to find Seiko in the room alone. Her family was not one to leave easily. If he knew his goddaughter at all, she’d likely semi-aggressively demanded some time alone with her new child.

“Suki-oji,” Seiko said gently, sweetly calling Mitsuki out of his reverie with her loving nickname, “Come meet Sora Uzumaki-Uchiha.”

Mitsuki all but stumbled into the metal edge of the hospital bed in his haste to see the little bundle. Golden hair, fine as the sun’s rays, waved in thick droves from the baby’s head. His skin was flushed in shades of plum and pink from birth and his tiny nose was scrunched up in discontent, but he was the most beautiful thing Mitsuki had ever seen.

With a lack of ceremony that was all too familiar, Seiko tipped Sora into Mitsuki’s hands.

As Mitsuki reveled in the new life (ran his hands over downy hair and soft skin), Seiko talked softly, “I used to wonder why you never got married or had children. You’d have been a wonderful father,” Mitsuki hummed a slight thanks, long at peace with his decision to remain a solitary individual, “But I can’t help but be grateful. I am jealous and possessive. It is my greatest flaw, but you have never made me feel ashamed of it. You always gave me what I needed.”

Mitsuki’s eyes somehow managed to stay dry, but his chest made up for their miracle by tightening so viciously that he physically curled around his tiny charge.

“And I know you will always be there for my son the way you were for me,” Seiko placed one hand delicately on the wrist cupping Sora’s bottom, “Thank you.”

As the dam in Mitsuki’s chest broke and the butterflies took flight, the former member of Team Konohamaru could barely manage a stifling hug around his goddaughter and her son. The Uzumaki-Uchiha clan had always accepted him as one of their own despite his origins. From his days as a genin to his time at Konoha hospital they had loved him. But Seiko was his in a way the others weren’t; was the first baby he’d loved and first human he’d cared for unconditionally.

Seiko was his hope for the future, and her golden-haired little boy was a beacon that they were on the right track.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me an idea for my next addition :)


End file.
